1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination saw guide and gauge, applicable to powered saws including, but not restricted to, circular, jig, and reciprocating.
2. Background Information
While powered circular, jig, and reciprocating saws are popular, table saws are required for accurate cutting. For example, to rip saw a plywood sheet that is 4 foot by 8 foot using a table saw, a working area with a length of 22 feet is required, along with either an assistant to help handle the material while it is being sawed or a larger work table requiring even more area.
Also, table saws with circular blades are very dangerous. The circular blade is exposed upward towards the user. Also, one is moving the work through the saw blade as opposed to moving the saw blade through the work. Table saws with circular blades are especially dangerous when used to saw shorter pieces because of the proximity of an operator to the exposed saw blade. As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the abovementioned shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.